Walka gwiazd to również walka płci
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 1 "Walka gwiazd to również walka płci" Zbliżenie na plażę w Rio de Janeiro. Stała na niej już McKey, za którą rozpościerał się przepiękny widok na całe miasto. Było słonecznie i na chmurze nie było ani jednej chmurki. McKey: Przez trzy sezony... zwiedziliśmy całe 4 kontynenty! Zbliżenie na McKey. McKey: I teraz wracamy! W najbardziej zwariowanym pojedynku jaki widział ten świat! Ponieważ będzie to... Pojedynek Gwiazd! W oddali pojawiły się dwa samoloty, które leciały w stronę plaży w Rio. Jeden miał na ogonie przyklejoną niebieskie logo drużyny... McKey: A na dodatek... Walka Płci! ...a drugie miało różowe logo drużyny. McKey: Witajcie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Ameryki!!! Zaciemnienie. Brazylia, Rio De Janeiro, Plaża Oba samoloty wylądowały na plaży unosząc w powietrze wielką chmurę piasku. Po opadnięciu McKey podeszła do samolotów, z których luki bagażowe w tym samym czasie zaczęły się otwierać. McKey: Czternaście gwiazd, które szczegółowo wybraliśmy zmierzą się już za chwilę ze sobą w wielkim pojedynku! McKey uniosła dłoń. McKey: Zanim się to jednak stanie... opowiem wam o dwóch nowościach, które wprowadzamy w tym sezonie! Prowadząca wyciągnęła z kieszeni mały pakunek. McKey: W podobnym opakowaniu znajduje się statuetka nietykalności. Jedna w każdym oto samolocie! Redukuje ona wszystkie głosy, które otrzyma się podczas ceremonii jednakże... TYLKO JEŻELI DANA OSOBA WYLECIAŁABY, wtedy osoba nie tylko zostanie uratowana, ale również zmieni drużynę. Oczywiście jeżeli uczyni to do rozłączenia drużyn. Po rozłączeniu drużyn te statuetki nietykalności stracą swoją moc. McKey uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Jeżeli jednak osoba, która użyje statuetki nie zdobędzie wystarczającej ilości głosów by wylecieć to statuetka podziała jako NATYCHMIASTOWA KARTA ELIMINACJI i osoba ta będzie musiała opuścić program. Schowała szkatułkę. McKey: Drugą nowością będzie popularny ostatnio TWIN TWIST! Tak, dobrze słyszycie! Jeden z poprzednich uczestników ma brata, albo siostrę bliźniaczkę. Będą bez wiedzy innych zamieniać się w trakcie kolejnych postojów w programie. Bliźniak będzie mógł zacząć samodzielną grę w momencie, kiedy przetrwa SZEŚĆ PIERWSZYCH ELIMINACJI, wtedy jednak dołączy do drużyny przeciwnej! Westchnęła. McKey: Nagadałam się... a teraz bez przedłużania! Powitajmy pierwszą uczestniczkę! Divę bez której to show by nie istniało! Powitajcie Fatimę! Fatima pewnym krokiem zaczęła schodzić po rampie. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No oczywiście, że powinnam się dostać do programu! Ja, jako największa gwiazda tego programu znowu jestem zmuszona by grać z tym plebsem. Cóż... nikt jednak nie nauczy ich stylu i szyku jak ja! Trzymajcie się! Jestem gotowa na kolejne wielkie sceny z moim udziałem! Fatima stanęła na macie swojej drużyny. Kolejny z drugiego samolotu wyszedł David. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Jak widzicie... nie poddałem się bez walki! Mimo mojej porażki w walce z Fer postanowiłem jeszcze raz wziąć życie w swoje ręce i namieszać trochę w tym masełku! Fakt, że nie będę miał w drużynie żadnych kobiet na pewno będzie zmuszało mnie do zmiany strategii. Jednak postaram się nie znudzić was! ;) Z drugiego samolotu wyszła Vivian. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... ogólnie to ja tego bardzo nie chciałam, ale jak to się mówi. Yolo. Przychodzę głównie tutaj z zamiarem zemsty na DeMonie. Lol... gdyby nie ona na pewno pokonałabym David'a! Ale cóż... przeszłości nie zmienimy, a ja nie zamierzam się tak łatwo teraz pokonać! SWAG! Kolejny wyszedł Tyson. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Powracam po dłużej przerwie w tym programie by naprostować nieco relacje, które stworzyłem w tym programie. Nie szukam zemsty, ale raczej chciałbym powiedzieć niektórym osobom, że jestem tutaj po to by wygrać drugi raz i ustanowić jakiś rekord w tym programie.'' Kolejna z samolotu wyłoniła się Kimberly. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Chcę na początku zaznaczyć, że nie mam łosiego fetyszu i proszę... przestańcie mi przesyłać poradniki psychologiczne i inne... już dosyć mam ich od Fatimy i ich kolejnych docinek na mój temat. Czego tutaj szukam? Spokoju ducha i tego, że chcę naprawić swój wizerunek. A za nią pojawił się w drugim samolocie Kuahyin. (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua się nie popisać ostatnia! Ale Kua dzielna ćwiczyć engielsku i Kua już umie mówić "dobra kawa z Kongo, jest z Kongo". Po co Kua wracać? Kua chcę, żeby diaboliczne, metalowe ocza śmierci przestały gonić Kua i Kua chcę wrócić do baobab w Afrika! I we włazie pojawiła się Rolanda. Od razu zrobiła pozę. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: HEEEEEJ! Wróciłaaaam! I chcę pokazać wszystkim facetom na świecie, że jestem kobietą silną i niezależną, a do tego dalej jestem wolna! <3 <3 <3 Ach! Nie zabijajcie się o mnie! Przyjmę od was wszystkich pierścionki zaręczynowe! Tylko... proszę nie bądźcie Gustawem. I miejcie sześciopak! <3 I ładną twarz. Hihi! <3 Kolejny pojawił się Gil i od razu uśmiechnął się zniewalająco do kamery. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Jako pierwszy przystojniak w programie nie mogłem odpuścić szansy i ni powrócić do programu. Temu programowi na pewno przyda się jakiś piękny mężczyzna, który umie o siebie zadbać. Po co mi ten program? Chcę znowu znaleźć kogoś, kto wpadnie w moje ramiona. Zatem panie... miejcie się na oku! ;) Za nim wyszła Yoanna. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Moje osobowości się ustabilizowały i postanowiłam jeszcze raz spróbować szczęścia w tym programie. Jeszcze raz chcę się pokazać jako lojalna osoba, której da się zaufać. Ponownie postanowię stworzyć solidny sojusz! A dlaczego powróciłam do programu? Chyba, żeby pokazać, że mogę to wygrać bez moich osobowości i pokazać Yoannę taką, jaka jest. W kolejnym luku bagażowym pojawiła się sylwetka. Był to Elli. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Czeeeść! Niesamowicie się cieszę, że pozwoliliście mi powrócić do tego programu! I wiecie co? Kocham wam wszystkim i dam wam wszystkim kaczuszki! Będziecie szczęśliwi mając moje małe Elizabeth! Dlaczego znowu będę dziwakiem w tym programie? Ktoś musi kochać tutaj kaczuszki! <3 Kolejna z drugiego samolotu wyszła Emma. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Cóż... jako jedyna powracam z drugiego składu programu... Cieszę się, że jako jedynej mi się to udało. Ostatnio odpadłam podczas podwójnej eliminacji i nie chcę do tego znowu dopuścić. Na pewno postaram się być bardziej waleczna i nie wdawać się w jakieś romanse. Mam do czego wracać. A dlaczego powróciłam i co chcę osiągnąć? Chyba będzie to dla mnie jakaś forma odkupienia... tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Następny nieco powoli wyszedł Henry. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Zostałem pokazany jako typowa ofiara losu ostatnio. Teraz muszę to zmienić! Pokażę, że mogę być strategiem, że mogę stworzyć silny sojusz i nie być tym, który odpadnie przed samym finałem! To jest moja edycja i nie odpadnę znowu pierwszy. Po co wracam? Chyba, żeby jak mówiłem... pokazać się z innej strony. Wściekła z samolotu wyskoczyła DeMona. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: No pokraki! WRÓCIŁAAAAM! I macie mnie nie denerwować! Zrozumiano?! Czy zmienię coś w swojej strategii? PFF! Chyba śnicie! Jest najlepsza, a odpadłam tylko przez ten hipsterski pomiot i tego pomidora, czy ziemniaka... A TERAZ Z DROGI I DAWAĆ MI HAJS!!! ALE JUUUŻ! I radośnie jako ostatni z samolotu wyhasał Klein. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Wróciłem! <3 I możecie być pewni, że teraz nie padnę przez urok mojego cukiereczka, Davida. Ogólnie to idiota, i męska szmata. Ale no heloł! Ciągle ma ładną twarz niestety... szkoda, że nie jest kobietą. <3 Łatwiej byłoby mi go znowu wywalić! :D Chłopcy... będzie gwałconko w naszej drużynie! <3 I Klein jako ostatni podbiegł na matę swojej drużyny, po drodze depcząc David'a po stopach. McKey: Widzę, że już zaczyna się walka... Vivian spojrzała się z uniesioną brwią na DeMonę, a Fatima z obrzydzeniem spojrzała na strój Kimberly. McKey: Więc przejdźmy do naszego pierwszego i wykańczającego zadania... Okej! Więc zasady są proste! Musicie jak najszybciej tylko możecie wbiec do samolotu i spróbować go odpalić! Następnie odlecicie nim i polecicie do Sao Paulo, by upamiętnić wizytę z Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Następnie, wskazana przez was dwójka będzie musiała ułożyć na głównym placu układankę, symbolizującą różne rejony Brazylii! Zbliżenia na uczestników. McKey: Nagrodą jest nietykalność oraz zapas jedzenia, który pomoże wam dotrzeć w kolejne odległe miejsce, ale o tym dowiecie się trochę później... Uśmiechnęła się. McKey: A teraz biegnijcie! Machnęła ręką, co oznaczało początek wyścigu. Najszybciej do przodu ruszyli; Klein, Henry, Kuahyin, Emma, Yoanna, Vivian i David. Reszta nie okazywała tak dużo entuzjazmu. Szczególnie Fatima, która złapała Kimberly za ramię. Fatima: No proszę, kto Cię tak ubrał! Może na modelce wyglądało to dobrze, ale na Tobie na pewno to nie wygląda fajnie! Kimberly: Proszę Cię, znowu zaczynamy? Fatima: Potrzebuję trochę... Rzuciła Kimberly na piasek kiedy zobaczyła jak Rolanda dłubie w nosie. Fatima: Już Cię nie potrzebuje Kim... właściwie jak Ci na imię? Nie ważne... Ona jest jeszcze bardziej nie modna niż Ty! Dziwne, że nigdy jej nie widziałam... Kimberly: C-co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Czekaj... Czyli wystarczyło, że Fatima znalazła sobie kogoś innego do gnębienia... i tak po prostu mnie zostawiła?! Tak! Tyle lat na to czekałam i wreszcie mam spokój! <3 Tymczasem Gil zatrzymał Tyson'a i Elli'ego. Gil: Hej... spokojnie Panowie, inni to za nas ładnie zrobią! Nie wychylajmy się za szybko i nie pokazujmy naszych zdolności... Tyson: Ale chyba olewanie zadań na początku też nie jest najlepsze... prawda? Elli: Elizabeth by tego nie pochwaliła. :( Gil: Ech... nie widzicie co się tutaj dzieje? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Studiowałem ten program przez lata. Nie tylko go oglądałem, ale go studiowałem! I wiem, że duet David'a i Klein'a to dla nas największe zagrożenie i lepiej się trzymać od nich z daleka... W każdym razie jeżeli wszystko dobrze rozegramy to już na pierwszej ceremonii pozbędziemy się jednego z nich... Gil: Musimy zawiązać szybki sojusz i wywalić zalążki problemów. Tyson: Jakich problemów? Tyson podrapał się po głowie. Gil: Słuchajcie, powiem wam wszystko później. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mogę na was liczyć? Tyson: Jasne... Elli: Na nas też! Uśmiechnął się, a jego śnieżnobiały uśmiech oślepił Rolandę, która przechodziła obok. Rolanda: OMG!!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach! To był najpiękniejszy mężczyzna jakiego widziałam w życiu! I go KOOOOOOOOOCHAM! Mmm... to jest skarbeniek Rolandy już! <3 Brazylia, Rio De Janeiro, Samoloty Obie drużyny wbiegły już w prawie całym składzie do swoich samolotów i szybko wzięły się do składania panelu sterowania, który został nieco uszkodzony na potrzeby zadania, a w środku panował półmrok, rozświetlany nieco przez neonowe lampy. Poczynania Amazonek right|125px Emma, Yoanna i Vivian pierwsze przybiegły do rozwalonego panelu sterowania. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Przybiegłam do kabiny z Vivian i Emmą. Hihi. Wydają się być miłe i może razem coś ugramy w tym programie. Tylko... czy któraś z nas zna się na montowaniu skomplikowanego panelu sterowania? Yoanna chwyciła coś, co kiedyś było drążkiem do sterowania. Yoanna: Ktoś wie jak się za to zabrać? Vivian: Lol... czy to jeszcze kiedyś poleci? Emma: Miejmy nadzieje. Uśmiechnęła się do Vivian. Emma: W każdym razie... skupmy się najpierw na tym, co do czego pasuje. A później zajmiemy się resztą, okej? Vivian wzruszyła ramionami. Vivian: Lol... mnie to tam pasuje. Yoanna: Mnie też! W tym momencie do samolotu weszła nieco zmieszana tym co stało się na plaży Kimberly. Od razu zauważyła Emmę i od razu popsuł jej się humor. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Nie chcę pracować z Emmą! Cały czas pamiętam jak mój ex ją uwiódł... Szczególnie się nie przeciwstawiała! Nie mówię... to Fatima jest moim celem numer jeden... ale Emmie też nie daruje! Wepchnęła się przed Emmę i stanęła przy panelu. Kimberly: I jak? Vivian: Lol... nie widać? Może byś pomogła? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... może jestem nieco wkurzona, ale widzę co chcę osiągnąć Kimberly. Yolo! Nie możemy pozwolić od początku na kłótnie w naszej drużynie! To nam na pewno nie pomoże... Kimberly uniosło pytająco brew. Kimberly: Właśnie się Ciebie oto pytam... Emma: Dziew... Kimberly przerwała jej w połowie zdania. Kimberly: Ciebie na pewno nikt nie pytał o zdanie! Emma spuściła nieco głowę. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Kimberly ma dalej mi za złe to, co się stało w Europie. Ale... co ja mogę? Wiem, że jest na mnie wkurzona i nawet jestem ją w stanie zrozumieć... Dziewczyno! Przegramy przez Ciebie jeszcze! Na końcu do samolotu weszły Fatima, DeMona i Rolanda. Rolanda: OMG... jakoś tu smutno! Brakuje mi tutaj różu! Fatima: A na pewno dezodorantu i detoksu! Zatkała nos i sobie poszła. DeMona: NO! Już pracować mi tutaj! Odpalcie ten głupi samolot! Vivian: Lol... Vivian westchnęła w czasie, gdy grzebała w panelu sterowania. DeMona: Ty się akurat do MNIE nie odzywaj! Dalej mam Ciebie dosyć! Vivian: Lol? Słuchaj, weź się w garść i nam pomóż zamiast na nas krzyczeć! DeMona: Do mnie to było?! Szarpnęła Vivian za ramie, która wyrwała jakieś ważne przewody. Vivian: Idiotko! Przez Ciebie mamy więcej roboty! LOOOOOOL! DeMona: No chyba przez Ciebie!!! Yoanna: Dziewczyny... Yoanna stanęła między Vivian i DeMonę. Yoanna: Słuchajcie... Na prawdę musimy stać się chociaż na chwilę drużyną! Faceci pewnie sobie radzą dużo lepiej od nas! A dopiero co zaczęło się zadanie! Kimberly również wyrwała coś Emmie. Kimberly: Zajmij się swoją robotą... Warknęła i dłubała coś dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Chyba mamy OGROMNY problem! Wszystkie dziewczyny wręcz się na siebie rzuciły! A musimy pracować razem! Ale tego można się było spodziewać po składzie naszej drużyny. Każdy ma coś, do kogoś w tej drużynie... Poczynania Inków right|125px Klein i David rzucili się na instrukcje składania panelu sterowania (której dziewczyny nie zauważyły) i zaczęli ją sobie wyrywać z rąk. Z tyłu stali natomiast nieco zmieszani Kuahyin i Henry. David: Zostaw to prawdziwemu mężczyźnie! Klein: Ha! Odezwał się... to, że przeleciałeś wszystkie kobiety, które spotkałeś w życiu nie czyni jeszcze z Ciebie mężczyzny! David: Ale przynajmniej korzystam z TEGO zgodnie z naturą! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Nie spodziewałem się tego, że aż tak David będzie mnie irytował... ale co poradzić... pokonam go i nie dam się źle traktować! Henry natomiast podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na panel sterowania. Henry: Nie wiem jak Ty... ale ja nic z tego nie łapie! Kuahyin: Kua nie rozumieć co te piekielna liany robić w metalowy ptak! Henry: Kua... skup się! Oni nam raczej nie pomogą... musimy chyba sami to ogarnąć! Kuahyin: Kua... wiedzieć jak zrobić koszyk! Henry westchnął. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: David i Klein się ze sobą kłócą... dodatkowo o to, kto ma trzymać instrukcje!!! A Kuahyin nie wydaje się wystarczająco kompetentny do złożenia tego panelu... cóż... może z resztą jakoś to ogarniemy! David ostatecznie wyrwał instrukcje. David: Słuchajcie... tutaj pisze, że musimy połączyć te przewody na górze kolorami! Henry! Zajmij się tym zajmij... a nasza panienka... pomaluj sobie paznokcie albo coś... ^^ Klein: Phi! Przynajmniej nie będę udawał, że mam w spodniach niewiadomo czego... ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Nie... (pokój zwierzeń)David: ...cierpię... (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: ...Davida! (pokój zwierzeń)David: ...Kleina! Tymczasem do samolotu w końcu weszli Gil, Tyson i Elli. Tyson: Faceci... co się tutaj dzieje...? Kuahyin syczał na Klein'a i odprawiał nad nim coś w rodzaju egzorcyzmu w czasie gdy David wysługiwał się Henry'm, któremu chciało się płakać. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Coś mi się zdaje, że Gil właśnie uchronił mnie i Elli'ego przed zgubą i wrogami. Ale do większości potrzebny nam ktoś jeszcze. Henry nie wydaje się być nawet zły i chyba łatwo z nim nawiązać dobry kontakt! David:' A teraz przykręć ten panel i będziemy w domu! Henry: Ale ja już nie czuje rąk... ;__; David: Proszę Cię... Położył rękę na swoim sercu. David: ...nie zrobisz tego dla swojej drużyny? Chcesz znowu wylecieć pierwszy? (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: A jednak!!! Znowu jestem celem i to na samym początku programu! ;__; Co ja takiego zrobiłem... jeżeli nie ma Zach'a, który chcę mnie upokarzać, to robi to David! Nie chcę znowu wyjść na ofiarę losu, a David znowu ją ze mnie robi!!! Gil chwycił Henry'ego. Gil: Hej... odpuść mu trochę. Nie widzisz, że już wykonał wspaniałą robotę? David: Emm... a mówi to do mnie? Oblukał go od góry do dołu i z bólem stwierdził, że wygląda dużo lepiej od niego! David: Przyczynił się do naszego wspólnego zwycięstwa! Elli: Yaaaay! ^^ Elli przytulił Henry'ego, który się uśmiechnął. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Kurcze... ta sytuacja jest dla mnie strasznie nieciekawa! Gil i Elli właśnie odciągnęli ode mnie największe popychadło w historii tego programu! Ci faceci są niebezpieczni i mogę nie mieć tak łatwo jak ostatnio... Klein z oddali się uśmiechnął. Klein: No koledzy! Dokończmy to razem! :) Gil: Dokładnie... pokażmy na co nas stać i pokonajmy laski! Elli: O tak! <3 I pokażmy im gdzie Elizabeth śpi! <3 Wściekły David rzucił książkę i wyszedł do innego przedziału. Klein i Gil przybili piątkę. Klein: No, no! ^^ Jestem zdumiony i chyba zakochany! <3 Gil: Hehe... Zaśmiał się. Gil: ...nie jestem zainteresowany, sorka! :P Klein: Ech... :( Po chwili panowie zmontowali panel sterowania i odlecieli w stronę, gdzie kazał im lecieć Totalny GPS. Samolot Prowadzących McKey siedziała w dużym, luksusowym przedziale. McKey: Śpieszę wyjaśnić. Nasz nowy Totalny GPS to nowy sposób na podróżowanie zawodników. Jako, że po raz pierwszy nie będą oni podróżować razem to zafundowaliśmy im pewną nowość, która pozwoli im na dotarcie w dowolne miejsce, które wyznaczę ja! Wstała i przeszła się do kabiny pilota. McKey: W tym samolocie będzie podróżować ze mną jeszcze TAJEMNICZY BLIŹNIAK! Uśmiechnęła się. McKey: A wy już zauważyliście, że bliźniak w trakcie zadania zdążył się zamienić miejscami? ;) Tak, nasz nowy TWIN TWIST już się rozpoczął i zdążył na dobre zagościć u nas! Zasiadła za sterem. McKey: A my lecimy do Sao Paulo! Właściwie to na razie tylko ja i drużyna Inków, bo Panie na razie przez swoje konflikty zostały w tyle. Włożyła okulary pilota i pomachała na pożegnanie. Poczynania Amazonek right|125px Dziewczyny były generalnie pogrążone w chaosie. <3 Kimberly cały czas dłubała coś w panelu sterowania, nie wiedząc zbytnio co robi. Yoanna starała się wszystkich pogodzić, też bez większego powodzenia. DeMona darła się na Vivian. Fatima malowała paznokcie i patrzyła z obrzydzeniem na Rolandę, która lizała śledzia. Emma stała z boku i myślała jakby tutaj zgrać wszystkie dziewczyny. Fatima: Emm... może by ktoś wziął ode mnie tą książkę telefoniczną? Stoi tam, gdzie postawię zaraz moje lakiery do paznokci! Emma: Co? Zobaczyła na "książkę telefoniczną", którą wskazała jej Fatima. Emma: Fatimo... Fatima: Mów do ręki. Pokazała jej swoją dłoń. Emma: Czy Ty wiesz, co to jest? Fatima: Nie wiem... talon ma bycie mniej obleśną dla tego grubego-czegoś z monobrwią? Emma: To jest instrukcja jak złożyć ten panel! Podskoczyła ze szczęścia. Fatima: Aha. Emma: Dziewczyny! Podbiegła do drużyny. Emma: Słuchajcie! Mamy instrukcje jak złożyć ten panel!!! Teraz możemy nadrobić stracony czas! Yoanna podeszła i otworzyła książkę. Yoanna: Masz racje! Słuchajcie... DeMona: A spadaj! Wyrwała im książkę i uderzyła nią Vivian, która straciła przytomność. <3 DeMona: Trzymaj i zrób by to działało! Emma i Yoanna nie przejęły się zbytnio Vivian, która leżała na podłodze. Wzięły się same za montowanie panelu. Kimberly: Emm... ja tu pracuje! Spojrzała się z pogardą na Emmę. Yoanna: Słuchaj... może pomóż Vivian, a my się zajmiemy resztą, ty już i tak się napracowałaś! Kimberly: Jasne... :) Uśmiechnęła się do Yoanny, podniosła Vivian i usiadła z nim na ławce obok Rolandy. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Yoanna stała się dobrą liderką! Chyba wreszcie poznajemy prawdziwą Yoannę, a nie jedną z jej szurniętych osobowości! W każdym razie... czuje się trochę nieswojo odkąd Fatima znalazła sobie inny punkt drwin... Kimberly i Vivian usiadły obok Rolandy. Vivian: Loool... proszę, pomóż mi wywalić DeMonę. Ona stała się jeszcze gorsza niż ostatnio! Kimberly: Spokojnie... pomogę Ci, jak Ty pomożesz mi, okej? Vivian: Lol... a jak? Kimberly: Wywalmy po DeMonie, Emmę! Vivian: No... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... i jak mam się teraz zachować? Kimberly proponuje mi właśnie sojusz, a ja właśnie założyłam sojusz z Yoanną i Emmą. Emmą! Celem od Kimberly... Jeżeli jej teraz odmówię to YOLO, na pewno ogarnie, że jestem w naszym SWAGERSKIM sojuszu z Emmą, a wtedy i ja stanę się jej potencjalnym celem! W tym momencie dołączyła się do nich Rolanda. Rolanda: Ach! Słuchajcie... ja normalnie wam mówię! Brakuje mi tutaj seksiaczków! A ja chcę normalnie znaleźć męża... a nie mogę nawet nikogo stalkować! I śpiewać!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Dzięki Rolanda za zmienienie tematu rozmowy! Jestem twoją dłużniczką! Chwile później Yoanna i Emma ogarnęły swój panel sterowania i włączyły Totalny GPS, który zabrał je do Sao Paulo. Mimo, że dziewczyny siedziały wyjątkowo cicho. Szczególnie żadna nie miała mieć do czynienia z inną. Samolot Prowadzących McKey przełączyła samolot na automatyczne kierowanie. McKey: Nasze panie w końcu uporały się z panelem sterowania. Jednak są aż 50 minut za drużyną Inków, która jest już blisko międzynarodowego lotniska w Sao Paulo, gdzie wylądujemy. Później uczestnicy będą musieli wsiąść do specjalnie przygotowanych przez nas busików i pojechać pod Stadion Pacaembu, gdzie dwie osoby z każdej drużyny rozwiążą układankę, która symbolizuje regiony Brazylii! Usiadła na sofie i ktoś zrobił jej drinka (bezalkoholowego xD). McKey: I bądźcie czujni! Kolejna zamiana bliźniaków nadchodzi! Zaciemnienie. Brazylia, Sao Paulo, Międzynarodowe Lotnisko right|125px Pierwszy przyleciał na lotnisko samolot prowadzących. Pas startowy wyjątkowo był wolny i oczekiwał na przylot obydwu drużyn. Po jakiś 20 minutach pierwszy przyleciał samolot drużyny Inków, z którego po zatrzymaniu wylecieli faceci w stronie ustawionego busika. Klein: Pośpieszmy się! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Jak widać na razie prowadzimy. Ale to może nie potrwać długo. Mimo tego, że chciałbym, żeby David wyleciał to nie zawale tylko dlatego zadania! Dziewczyny, kocham was kumpele, ale nie będę ryzykował mojej delikatnej skóry. :* Wszyscy w miarę ochoczo wbiegli do busa, który znajdował się jakieś 300 metrów od ich samolotu. Wszyscy, oprócz Henry, który nie mógł już biec, ponieważ wpadł w zadyszkę. Tyson: Henry! Tyson wysiadł z busa i podbiegł do Henry'ego. Tyson: Wskakuj na barana! Nie możemy tracić ani trochę naszej cennej przewagi. Zdyszany wdrapał się na jego plecy. Kuahyin: Różowy ptak lecieć! Wskazał na samolot Amazonek, który pewnie zbliżał się do lotniska. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Jak te laski zdołały nadrobić tak dużo czasu?! Przecież były w tyle jak odlatywaliśmy z Rio! Jednak nie możemy ich lekceważyć. A uwierzcie... im dalej jestem od Kim... tym pewniej się czuje! Tyson szybko wbiegł do busa i kazał kierowcy jechać. Henry i Tyson zdyszani usiedli na ławkach i wypatrywali tylko swojego celu. Chwilę po tym jak busik z chłopakami odjechał na lotnisku zatrzymał się samolot Amazonek. W porównaniu jednak do Inków, nie okazały (w większości) większego zainteresowania i niektóre z nich wlekły się do swojego busika. right|125px Yoanna: Szybko dziewczyny! Emma, Vivian i Kimberly biegły za nią. Trochę dalej zdyszana szła Rolanda, za nią szła wściekła DeMona, a na końcu szła Fatima, która rozmawiała przez telefon. Fatima: No i ja Ci normalnie mówię! Ona ma całe włochate plecy pewnie i ma tam wszy! No mówię Ci! Totalne bezguście! Kimberplebs? A kto to taki? Ach... już o nim zapomniałam... kto by takie coś pamiętał? Ale ja Ci mówię! To Roladomonocoś jest jeszcze lepsze! Mówię Ci... małpy w cyrku są mniej włochate od niej! Kimberly: FATIMA!!! Fatima: Czekaj kochana... coś mnie woła. Wyłączyła telefon i wyrzuciła go za plecy. Wprost pod samolot, który szykował się do startu. Kimberly: Może byś się pośpieszyła? Fatima: A... ja Cię znam? Weszła do busa, odsuwając od siebie wszystkich na swojej drodze. Również DeMonę, która się na nią za to wkurzyła. DeMona: A CO TY SOBIE MYŚLISZ S*KO?! Odwróciła się. Fatima: Do mnie to było? DeMona: No większej idiotki tutaj nie widzę! Fatima: Powtórzysz mi to w twarz? Złapała się za biodro i poprawiła włosy. DeMona: Tak... JESTEŚ IDIOTKĄ!!!!! Fatima: Pff... odezwało się... babsko z jakiegoś getta, która na oczy nie widziała kogoś tak dostojnego jak Fatima! Słuchaj no "kochana", nie zadzieraj ze mną, bo jeszcze się sparzysz! DeMona: Oho! Już się B-O-J-Ę! Powiedziała to z ironią w głosie. Fatima: Ojej... ktoś myśli, że ma ze mną szansę... jakie to słodkie! Ale jak jeszcze raz staniesz mi na drodze to uwierz... Chwyciła za puszkę z colą i wylała jej ją na głowę. Fatima: Ta cola nie będzie wszystkim co Cię spotka! Cisnęła w DeMonę puszkę po coli i usiadła z tyłu jak prawdziwa królowa. Wszystkie patrzyły na nią z zaskoczeniem... nikt, łącznie z DeMoną nie wiedział co się dzieje. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Dobra... Fatima albo wykopała sobie swój własny grób, albo właśnie pokonała największą despotkę w historii tego programu! Dobra... jestem zdumiona, nawet jeżeli to Fatima! Ona na serio nie da sobą pomiatać... Drzwi busika zamknęły się i nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Brazylia, Sao Paulo, Autostrada Obie drużyny jechały już w stronę Stadionu Pacaembu. Oczywiście Inkowie cały czas prowadzili, a Panie były za nimi. Dzieliło ich ok. 10 minut drogi, ale to Panie szybciej poruszały się do przodu i skutecznie zmniejszały dystans dzielący je z Panami. Poczynania Amazonek right|125px Dziewczyny długo po odjeździe nie wiedziały co z sobą zrobić. Patrzyły na siebie nawzajem i na skołowaną DeMonę, która przeżywała w środku potężną emocjonalną zamieć. Fatima jak gdyby nigdy nic siedziała z tyłu i czesała swoje włosy. Ostatecznie w ciszy i inne dziewczyny zajęły swoje miejsca. Były cicho w obawie przed reakcją DeMony, która jeszcze nie nastąpiła... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... Fatima to moja bohaterka!!! Zrobiła to DeMonie, o czym ja marzyłam od jej poznania! <3 Widać, że królowa może być tylko jedna i w naszej drużynie będzie nią na 100% Fatima. Yolo. Mi to nawet pasuje. Fatima zaśmiała się i spojrzała na przerażone Yoannę i Emme. Fatima: Weźcie już tak nie panikujcie! Czego się boicie? Jej? Zaśmiała się. Fatima: Przecież TO nawet nie umie porządnie odpowiedzieć na to, że została oblana napojem! Proszę was... boicie się kogoś takiego? Odgarnęła włosy i rozłożyła się na tylnym siedzeniu. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Fatima nie przestanie mnie nigdy zaskakiwać! Widać, że pokazała DeMonie, kto tutaj będzie rządził... boje się tylko, jaka będzie reakcja tej DeMony... nie znam jej długo, ale chyba to się dobrze nie skończy... DeMona po jakiś pięciu minutach dopiero drgnęła. Warto dodać, że od momentu oblania ją, cały czas stała bez ruchu w miejscu. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Dobrze, że teraz wszyscy skupili się na Fatimie... przy okazji może Kimberly przestanie mnie nienawidzić z całego serca i zrozumie, że nie miałam wpływu na to, co mówił Tyson... prawda? Tymczasem Rolandzie zachciało się siusiu i zaczęła się wiercić. Kimberly: Przestań... bądźmy cicho, to może DeMona jeszcze tak będzie stała w ciszy... Rolanda: Ale mi się chceeeeeee...! Kimberly: To wytrzymaj! Rolanda: Ale wypiłam 2 litry coli! Ty też byś się tak czuła! Kimberly: Po kiego Ty piłaś 2 litry coli?! O_O Rolanda: Emm... bo muszę być słodka w środku? Tylko takie dziewczyny mają szansę u facetów... da! W tym momencie brew DeMony zaczęła drgać. Yoanna: Emm... dziewczyny? Wszystkie zwróciły uwagę na DeMonę, oprócz Fatimy, która poprawiała swoje długie pasma włosów. DeMona: Ty... Fatima: Jeszcze masz coś do powiedzenia? DeMona: Ty... ***************************************! Chwyciła za kierowcę, i rzuciła nim w Fatimę. Fatima: Wariatko!!! DeMona: ZABIJE CIĘ!!! Usiadła za miejscem kierowcy, wcisnęła gaz do dechy i ruszyła autostradą omijając wszystkie auta... no niekoniecznie. Wszyscy raczej torowali jej drogę. ''Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki